The Story on what happened after Jack Died
by SkylexRiddle
Summary: This story takes you back to the very beginning. Some say that Jack should be with Elsa others say Tooth. But here's my take on how these fabulous stories began. So sit back relax and enjoy my version on what really happened. Who should Jack be with? What was his story? One-Shot


**Hey guys, here is a new story hope you enjoy it. And welcome new comers to my 'fantastic' writing style. Well Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack woke up at his usual time, and yawned. Man he thought to himself, some how he knew this day was going to be great. He got out of bed ruffled his hair and walked out the door. See Jack never needed to change he never needed to take a shower, he always looked perfect. At least that's what he told himself. He flew down the hallway and bumped right into Tooth.

"Oh Jack, your just the man I wanted to see. Come on I have something great that I want to show you. She took him to her palace. It was a long flight he thought and he was getting hungry to. He always thought that the first thing a man needed to do in the morning was eat a healthy breakfast consisting of a powdered doughnut and a vanilla frosty.

"When are we going to get there Tooth?" Jack asked, he hated waiting and especially while he was hungry. Finally after what seamed like forever they arrived at her palace. Tooth ushered Jack into her palace and flew directly to her Tooth collection.

"Hey Jack, I've been waiting a long time to give you this. So here you are," Jack stared at it, he really didn't know what to do with it. "It's your sisters teeth, don't you want to see her memories?" She asked. He looked at her like Christmas had come early.

"Thank you so much Tooth, you don't know how much this means to me. Jack looked in side the box, and suddenly he felt his world start to shift. Suddenly he was where he left her on that dreadful night.

* * *

"Jack? Jack! Where are you? You can stop pretending, Jack. JACK! She sat down waiting for him to pop back up. She waited for over two hours. Then she ran, as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Mum! Mummy! Jacks gone, I can't find him any were." By this time she was bawling. Mum Jack took me to the lake and we skated for a while. And then he saved me and he fell into the lake. Mummy is he dead?"

"We'll send out a search party, I'm sure he's just playing a trick on us Sophie. Don't fret he'll be back with us in no time.**" **

* * *

**Two Weeks Later,**

Sophie fell at his tomb stone, tears streaming down her face. "Jack I love you, mum misses you too. She hasn't been doing so great. Ever since you left us, she's been in her room, she hasn't talked to anyone. Oh Jack, please talk to me. I miss you, if you came back mum would probably get better too. Jack please come back. But he never did.

* * *

**18 year's old,**

She sat in the market place waiting for a customer. Her mom died three months after Jack died, and she was sent to an orphanage. After meany years she finally got adopted. A man walked up to her both pulling her away from her sorrow. "Are you okay?" The stranger asked her.

She didn't even realize it but while she reminiscing she had tears trickling down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "Of course, what can I do for you sir?" She asked.

"Well how about, two apples and an orange." He kindly replied, during the day she would usually get a lot of grouchy people so this was quite surprising to her.

"Go ahead sir, grab the ones that suit your liking."

"There's no need to call me sir, my dear. We're around the same age."

"Sorry s- what shall I call you then?" she asked, for she was quite confused.

"Daren," he said. For the next year he kept on coming back to the fruit stand every day. And every day he would talk to her and he would always buy the same thing. One day they announced that there would be a royal ball at the palace. She had enough savings to buy herself a dress, and her parents pitched in. For they were both waiting for someone to catch her eye so that she could have a secured future.

* * *

**The Night of the Ball,**

Once she entered through the doors, everyone looked at her as she started to descend the stair case. Once she reached the bottom of the stair case she was greeted by none other than Daren himself. She thought he looked quite handsome with a striking black suit with a blue dress shirt. Than she glanced at his head, and perched at the top of his brownish blond hair was a crown.

"I beg your pardon your highness," she said sweeping into a low bow.

"No my dear do not bow to me, for you never have and you will never need to. Come lets dance, after all this ball is for you."

"W-What, What do you mean?" She asked with trepidation.

"I mean this is a ball to find my wife, and you my dear are her."

"But I'm not a princess, I have no royal blood in me," she sputtered.

"See dear, this is where you are wrong. You are a queen among many. And I will be very pleased if you accepted my hand in marriage.

* * *

**Two years later,**

The queen sat in her bed looking at the beautiful girl lying on her lap. Then the toddler created something in her hand at first Sophie just thought it was a dust ball and then she realized it was a snowflake. "Daren! Come in here and look!

The king rushed in and leaned over and saw that his daughter was creating snowflakes. "Well I always knew that you were a marvelous woman but I didn't know you had powers" He said jovially.

"What shall we do with her?" Sophie asked, she didn't want him to send their child away.

"We'll just have to see where her powers take us. And I know what your thinking, and no we will not giver her away, she is still my daughter.

* * *

**Four years later,**

Sophie got up, she heard a dreadful scream, she and her husband ran towards the screaming, Elsa had frozen Anna's heart... **(You know the rest.)**

* * *

**End of the Vision, **

Jack sat down and put his head in his hands. His sister had had a daughter like him. But she was too scared to let her powers loose. Poor girl, Pitch must have been the one to place those dreadful thoughts in her brain. "Thank you for showing me this Tooth, I will always remember this day. He walked up to her and gave her a giant bear hug. Tooth blushed a bright crimson and Jack just laughed.

"Thanks Tooth," and then he flew off to bring winter time to all the little children. And he realized that his prediction really had come true, today was a great day.


End file.
